Birthday Present
by bookman-junior
Summary: It's Lavi's birthday but Kanda forgot. What will he do to make it up to Lavi? A very belated Happy Birthday to Lavi! KandaLavi


**Advanced Notes:** This is a Kanda/Lavi that I wrote for Lavi's birthday. I hope you like it!

**Warning:** This fic has a little shounen-ai in it so if ya don't like reading stuff like that, please turn back now and find another story to read, it's for your own good. Sorry if I sound rude.

**Disclaimer:** Hoshino Katsura-san owns D.gray-man. On with the story!

* * *

Kanda was just walking down the halls, on his way to the cafeteria to have his usual breakfast. Everyone already knows what his breakfast consisted of: soba and tempura, no more and no less. He actually seemed to be in a good mood today. And by 'good' it means that he wouldn't try to kill you just because of being annoying in his point of view. But of course, he still had that ever-present frown plastered to his face. He would stay in this mood as long as he wouldn't see nor hear…

"Yu-u!"

That was all it took to have Kanda Yuu lose his 'good' mood. He quickly turned on his heel and faced the only one who was brave enough to call him by his given name: Lavi.

"What the hell do you want!? And I told you not to call me that." Kanda's every word dripped with venom, and he gave his normal death glare. But as usual, Lavi seemed to be oblivious to it or was just ignoring it completely.

"Maa…Maa…Yuu-chan. There's no need for you to be so angry this early in the morning." Lavi raised both his hands in a surrendering position, but his smile was still present. Kanda just kept glaring at the annoying person in front of him, thinking of several _**creative**_ ways to kill the redhead.

"I can do whatever I want, idiot." Kanda crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl forming on his face. Most normal people would have already run for their lives once Kanda was pissed off like this, but Lavi wasn't like most normal people.

"Yah, ok. Anyways, I just called you to ask a question." Lavi explained. Kanda was wondering what that question would be.

"Just spit it out already!" Kanda said impatiently _'What does this idiot have to ask that's seems so important? I still have to eat my breakfast.' _

"Well, do you know what day it is today?" Lavi asked with a look of expectation. Kanda just had a blank look. Then, a vein appeared on his head and his eye twitched a little. Kanda did all he can to suppress the irritation that was rising, but some of it was still released.

"How the heck should I know and why would I care!?" Kanda closed his eyes when he said this line. Once he finished, he opened both of his eyes again and was somewhat taken a back at what he saw. It was only for a split second but the sword-wielding exorcist was sure that he saw a look of hurt and disappointment on the Bookman-in-training's normally cheerful face.

"La-" Kanda was cut off when Lavi looked at him with an apologetic smile.

"Oh…uhh…ok! Uhm…I'll be going now. See ya later!" Lavi quickly turned away and ran out of Kanda's sight. The latter had noted that there was a little bitterness in Lavi's voice. _'What the hell is today anyway? Why did he look so upset?' _Kanda did feel a bit guilty for making that look cross the redhead's face, but he would never admit that to anyone. He wouldn't even admit it to himself so, why would he tell it out loud to somebody? This guilt haunted his conscience while he walked down the halls. That's why when he spotted a random Finder, he decided to ask him.

"Hey, you!" Kanda gave a threatening glare that made the Finder shake in fear.

"AH! Wh-What i-is it, S-si-sir K-Kanda, sir?" The Finder stuttered and fidgeted helplessly. The poor guy just wanted to just run and hide in a corner where no one can find him, specifically Kanda.

"What's the date today?" The samurai asked coldly

"Th-The date, sir? It's August 10, sir. Why do you ask?" The unfortunate Finder quickly placed both of his hands over his mouth, but it was already too late. His curiosity had already leaked and come out from his mouth.

"I'mveryverysorrysir!!!! I-I didn'tmeantosirIswear!!!" He quickly kneeled and bowed in apology continuously. The Finder was now crying in fear for his life. Kanda thought that the crying man was pathetic, but he thought of the entire group of Finders that way, too.

"Che." Kanda walked past the begging Finder and left. The bewildered Finder looked at Kanda's retreating back and just stared with his mouth gaping like a carp. Kanda had turned around a corner and he could still hear the Finder muttering 'I was spared! Thank you, God! Thank you, God!' Some of the other Finders and one or two Exorcists watched him cry in happiness of being spared. A few have even commented 'He's lucky.' or 'Wow, God's watching that guy today.'

Kanda just ignored them and walked on to the cafeteria. _'Damn! That's why he looked so disappointed.' _Realization had dawned on him the moment the Finder had answered his question. He hadn't really meant to forget Lavi's birthday. It's just that he was so busy that he wasn't keeping track of the date anymore. _'Should I apologize?'_ Even though he wanted to ask for forgiveness, Kanda didn't know if he can swallow his pride for that task or not. His conscience had now started to bug Kanda, but it wasn't that bad, yet.

As he arrived at the cafeteria, Kanda saw two of his fellow Exorcists conversing. These were Allen and Lenalee in particular. They wouldn't have caught Kanda's attention if they weren't talking about the certain person he was currently thinking about.

"Have you seen Lavi, Allen?" Lenalee had asked.

"No, not yet…I haven't seen him. I'm really wondering where he is, though." Allen answered, stopping to look around.

"I wanted to greet him a happy birthday, but I can't find him anywhere in the HQ." Lenalee looked to the side.

"Me, too." Allen answered while eating another bowl of rice. The Chinese girl just sighed. She happened to turn around when Kanda entered. Her face brightened and she quickly approached the swordsman.

"Good Morning, Kanda." Lenalee greeted him. Kanda just grunted in return. Lenalee was smiling cheerfully.

"Did you happen to see Lavi?" Kanda didn't know whether he should answer the Chief Supervisor's sister truthfully. He had two alternatives: 1) He could simply say the truth and tell Lenalee that he had seen and even talked with Lavi earlier and have her asking him for details of the hammer-wielding exorcist's current whereabouts and such or 2) He could just say that hadn't seen Lavi and get away to have breakfast (and maybe look for the Bookman-in-training after eating). Kanda found Choice 2 to be more appealing so…

"No." Kanda answered shortly

"Oh…It seems that nobody has seen him yet today. Everyone I asked all had the same answer as you. Where could he be? Oh! Sorry for bothering you, Kanda. Have a good breakfast" Lenalee smiled, waved, and returned to her seat beside Allen.

Kanda headed for the counter to take his usual order from Jerry. The moment he reached the said place, Jerry immediately greeted him cheerfully.

"Good Morning! The usual order?" The Indian asked enthusiastically. Kanda just gave a nod of approval and waited as the chef disappeared for a while and reappeared with his order.

"Enjoy!" Kanda turned around and took a seat on an empty table. He ate quietly, still thinking about the redhead. He tried to pry those thoughts away but Lavi's sad face haunted him bad so he quickly ate his breakfast. _'Kuso! Why can't I stop thinking of __**THAT**__?' _After he finished eating, Kanda exited the cafeteria. He actually planned to do some extra training today, but he still can't get his guilt to disappear so he ended up looking for Lavi instead.

Kanda tried to search the library first; he had looked thoroughly, but there was not a single trace of the Bookman-in-training. So, Kanda moved to Lavi's quarters, but like before, the one he was looking for was not there. He then tried browsing every part of the HQ he knew. He looked high and low, but Lavi was still nowhere to be found.

'_Che. Why am I even trying to look for him?' _Kanda thought to himself. And as if answering his question, a voice spoke.

'_**It's because **__**you**__** are the one who made him **__**sad**__** on **__**his birthday**__**baka no teme**__**.'**_ A huge vein suddenly appeared on Kanda's head as soon as the voice finished speaking. Everyone that was within the area had quickly scurried away in fear.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN 'IDIOTIC BASTARD'!?!?" Kanda shouted into the empty space before him.

'_**You. Isn't it obvious, **__**aho**__**?' **_The voice answered lazily

'_What are you?'_

'_**I'm your conscience, you jerk.'**_

'_Stop calling me names, teme!'_

'_**By calling me 'teme', you're admitting that you are one.'**_

'_Damare!'_

'_**Fine, I will. But I have one more thing to say. You should find Lavi and apologize no matter what.'**_

'_Why should I do that, huh?'_

'_**One- because it's his birthday. Two- because you want to, anyway. And Three- because he's your best friend. Maybe even more…'**_

'_What!?' _Kanda was really surprised by the thought he heard. At the same time, he thought that he was going mad due to that conversation he had with his so called 'conscience'.

'_What did it mean by 'Maybe even more…'?' _The swordsman sighed continued to walk down the halls of the Black Order.

'_If I were that idiot, where would I be? Hmm...' _Kanda remembered a time during his childhood with Lavi…

**Flashback**

"_Yu-u!"_

_The young Kanda turned around to be greeted by an enthusiastic lad of his age._

"_What is it, Lavi?" Kanda asked tiredly. He eyed his companion warily. During this time, Kanda was still somewhat relatively 'nice'._

"_I have something to show you, Yuu-chan!" The other boy announced cheerfully._

"_Something to show me?" Kanda repeated. He received a nod from the boy in front of him._

"_Yup! I want to show you my special hiding spot!" Lavi said with a smile._

"_Why would you want to show me your hiding spot? If I knew where it is then it won't be your hiding spot anymore." Kanda replied. Lavi just stared at him for a moment before he smiled again._

"_It's absolutely fine, Yuu. I'm going to show it to you because you're my best friend!" Lavi looked at Kanda with a sincere look. Kanda couldn't help but be a bit touched by his friend's words. __**'Because you're my best friend.'**__ He would definitely remember that._

"_Yuu? Yuu. Are you ok? You seemed to have spaced out." Lavi touched his and his companion's forehead as if checking the latter for a fever. "You're not sick or something, are you?" Lavi looked up with a worried face._

"_I'm fine. Don't worry. I was just thinking." Kanda gave a small smile that was barely recognizable but Lavi saw it clearly and returned the gesture._

"_I'm glad to hear that! C'mon, let's go." Lavi pulled on Kanda's hand and led him out of the HQ. They were able to avoid being detected by other people within the Black Order and they were now in a forest._

"_Lavi, where-" Lavi looked back at him with a reassuring smile._

"_Don't worry, Yuu. We're almost there." The eye-patched boy continued to go deeper into the forest without letting go of Kanda's hand. After going through multitudes of trees and thickets of shrubs, Lavi stopped and faced Kanda. _

"_We're here!" Kanda scanned their surroundings and was amazed. They were currently standing on a cliff that overlooked the town and a large forest. On that cliff, a large tree was standing proudly. The sun was already about to set; its rays gave a brilliant shade of red, orange, and yellow to everything it was able to touch. But to Kanda, all of those colors still won't be able to match his friend's own fiery hair._

"_Well? What do you think?" Lavi looked at him hopefully_

"_It's beautiful." Kanda answered truthfully_

"_Hehe…it is, isn't it? I'm glad you like it." Lavi grinned_

"_Yeah." Kanda gave a nod of approval_

"_I really like this place, you know. I can always get a spectacular view from here whether it's at night, in the morning, or afternoon. But out of all the times I can pick, I especially like it at night when the moon and the stars are so vivid." Lavi explained "But dawn and dusk are also nice to look at."_

"_How long have you been coming here?" Kanda asked out of curiosity_

"_Huh? How long? Let's see…hmm…It was a week ago. I only discovered this place by accident, but I'm really grateful I did. If I didn't find this, what would I show you then?" Lavi gave Kanda a bright smile_

"_I see." The two boys then became quiet as they watched the sum completely set and waited for the first star to appear. Even though silence reigned over them, Kanda and Lavi enjoyed each others presence._

_Lavi broke the silence by saying, "Ne…Yuu?"_

"_What is it?" Kanda looked at Lavi curiously_

"_Can we do this some other time again? I mean…If you don't mind, that is." Lavi fidgeted a little bit as he said this. Kanda just gave a small understanding smile and gave a nod._

"_Sure, why not?" Kanda agreed. He saw Lavi's face brighten at the words he said and the latter gave a happy nod._

"_Arigatou, Yuu!" Lavi spoke in Kanda's native tongue, feeling that the words would have a deeper meaning that way. They continued to watch the heavens and, once again, a blanket of silence enveloped them. The stars had already started appearing above them when the silence was yet again broken. But this time, it was Kanda who did it._

"_Lavi…" Kanda called_

"_Huh?"_

"_I want to tell you something."_

"_Well, go ahead. I'm listening."_

"_Thank you." Lavi didn't really get it at first so he stared at Kanda for a few seconds. Once Lavi realized what the other had meant, a smile slowly formed on his lips._

"_You're welcome." _

**End of Flashback**

'_Well, I might as well try looking there.' _Kanda trudged onwards with the intention of heading out the HQ. Once he was out, he quickly made his way through the forest to get to the cliff that Lavi had shown him. Even though it had been a long time ago since he went there, Kanda still remembered the path he took with Lavi perfectly. So, it didn't really take long for the swordsman to get to his desired destination. Truth to be told, the Bookman apprentice was really there. He was currently sitting under the tree that stood on the cliff. Even Kanda was a bit surprised to find Lavi there. The Japanese noted that the hammer-wielding exorcist had his face covered by his arms. _'Is he crying?'_ Kanda thought guiltily.

"Oi!" Kanda abruptly said. Lavi quickly jerked his head upward and looked at Kanda.

"Yu-Yuu?" Lavi looked at Kanda as if he'd grown another head.

"What's with that surprised look?" Kanda asked impatiently.

"N-Nothing. It's just that…I didn't expect you to look for me." Lavi looked away as Kanda approached.

"I wasn't looking for you, idiot." Lavi just gave a half-hearted laugh at his friend's comment.

"Yah, whatever you say." Kanda took a seat nearby Lavi. They just sat there looking at the vast landscape before them. The both of them chose to remain silent for awhile but it seemed that Lavi couldn't suppress himself from doing so.

"Hey, Yuu?" Kanda twitched at being called by his given name but he just ignored it for the sake of being nice to Lavi on the day of his birth.

"What?"

"Do you remember the time when I first showed you this place?" Kanda just gave a nod but he didn't look at Lavi's direction. "Don't you think that today is kind of a _de ja vu_? " Kanda had to agree with him. Today was almost exactly like the day the eye-patched boy had brought him to this place, but he would never admit it.

"Che." Lavi just continued smiling, but Kanda knew that the other was still depressed from earlier.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Lavi avoided any eye contact with Kanda because he feared that the Japanese exorcist would find out how disappointed he was really feeling.

'_Damn, he's avoiding me. I need to somehow apologize…' _Kanda then got the idea of what to give Lavi, although he wasn't very sure if that birthday gift will be accepted as an apology.

Kanda stood up and moved in front of Lavi. The Bookman-in-training slowly looked up with a confused look.

"Huh? What's the matter, Yuu?" However, his question was not answered. Lavi watched Kanda lower himself to face Lavi on the same level. He then slowly moved his face nearer and nearer to Lavi's. The confused boy didn't know what to do and what was exactly happening; he was somehow curious at what the normally stoic swordsman would do.

"Yuu, what are-" Lavi never got to finish his sentence as Kanda captured Lavi's lips with his own. Lavi's visible eye immediately widened at Kanda's action. He tried to struggle, but the long haired exorcist just pinned him back to the tree. Lavi tried to voice a protest but the moment he opened his mouth, something entered it. This something was Kanda's tongue. Lavi felt a little bit uncomfortable as Kanda explored his mouth with his tongue, because it was a new experience for him. But after a little time, he got used to it, but his breath was running short. When Lavi thought his air supply was about to run out, Kanda pulled away and looked at him directly.

"Wh-What was _pant pant_ that for?" Lavi had asked breathlessly. Kanda just looked at him with a smirk. Lavi was now blushing so hard that his cheeks were as bright as his hair. He was also panting quite hard and he was holding his chest with a shaky hand. Kanda, however, was looking perfectly fine compared to Lavi. Sure, he was panting a little but not as hard as Lavi.

'_I didn't know he could be this innocent.'_ Kanda only planned to answer the redhead's with one simple phrase.

"Happy Birthday, Lavi."

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, was it bad? Or did you like it? If you noticed, I was using Japanese words since Kanda is Japanese and Lavi also knew how to speak Japanese since he was Bookman's successor. I know they're OOC so, I'm very sorry! And some of you might complain that it's too long, but I can't help it! Please leave a comment, I'll really appreciate it. You may also leave a constructive criticism if you want! Please feel free to comment about how OOC they were or correct me about my usage of the Japanese words. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
